Psicotic
by ApolloIV
Summary: Picks up after the cliffhanger of the game. Nick now inside the Mindgate facility meets a mysterious voice inside his head. R&R special guest editor Alice the Raven!
1. Moonlight disaster

A game that was underrated was Psi Ops the mindgate conspiracy. I don't know why you people haven't bought it cause I have seen it in the bargain bin for about seven or eight dollars. So I command you all to buy it, unless you have a gamecube, then you are screwed. This will take place after the story of the original game so if you haven't beaten it look out for spoilers. I have beaten the game a few times so I know what I am talking about. Also if you are looking to buy the game it has a M rating so don't bitch to Joe or he might ban the game. Disclaimer, all rights reserved to midway and the content of this story is not legally mine. There was no profit made from this story, nor did I get a bag of chips to eat while writing this. I kind of got the idea off of an IGN post for Psi ops so some of the stuff belongs to them.

Chapter one, Moonlight disaster.

Nick turned around to see three helicopters following him and Sarah.

"Oh no you don't." He put his hand out and made one of the helicopter's rotor spin the opposite way making it a spinning weapon of doom for the other pilots. He sent the blade through the first helicopter slicing it in half. Nick looked at the last one it began to fire up its machine gun but he used TK rip it off of the ship. Finally he targeted the pilot with mind control. The pilot was shaking but was no match for Nick's psi powers. He took control of the nervous pilot and made him drive into the raptors. The chopper exploded into fiery bits strung out of the room as him and Sarah ran to the crater made by the helicopters. They made it out to the open moonlight filled area where he was able to look up at it for the first time in what seems like years. He put his hand out to see if it was still in a normal position but to his misfortune the purple glow still surrounded the out of orbit moon.

"Nick there is still one helicopter left in the mining grounds. If you think you can out run anymore patrols it is worth taking a shot at getting into." Sarah reloaded her pistol. "Now which way out of here?" She asked looking around.

"Well the entrance is in the south and here the moon is pointing to the north so I assume we head down." Nick started to walk back the way he came where he saw a guard patrolling the bridge way to the landing pad. He held out his hand and mind controlled the guard and began to walk through the landscape making sure for any thing that could surprise. Most of the land was guard free one here and there but he could sneak by them all. He then made the guard kill himself with the firearm he had in his hand and made him shoot himself in his neck. Blood trickled from the guard's neck and then both of them went walked down the bridge. Both ducking into the shadow's dogging the meat puppets watchful eyes. They finally made it to the chopper and Sarah took her gun to Nick's head,

"Now Nick give me the monulet and no one will get hurt." Sarah moved around Nick as he dropped the monulet.

"Why Sarah, I thought we were fighting Mindgate together?" He was now bitter with resentment for everyone in this entire facility. All of them sick backstabbing bastards with only one goal of self-improvement.

"Screw that, Mindgate will make me rich!" She laughed as she took it. "Now Nick I want you to get in but first get on your knees." She took out a pair of Psi rendering handcuffs and slapped it on his wrist. He was kicked into the side seat of the helicopter and Sarah got in the other.

"What about them killing your parents?" Nick asked hoping to break her.

"It wasn't them that killed them. It was my sister that killed my family. It was truly the best thing to happen to me." She smirked looking at her review. "Now how about you also hand over that 'ultimate psi weapon'?" She looked at him with a grim smile.

"I can't…it has combined with my body." He said. Honestly he had no clue where the weapon was. It was all a blur but right now anything could have happened. "Where are we going?" Nick asked as she began to type in coordinates.

"We are heading to another branch of mindgate in Europe." She whistled as she continued to pilot the helicopter. Great another branch of Mindgate? One was enough for Nick but could they really be a worldwide cooperation. This could be bad if it was; the people could be twice as strong and or more disturbed. All this went through his mind until something had hit the ship making it plummet. It must have been an anti air rocket or something, maybe they were trespassing on government grounds. That was his last thoughts until he blacked out and felt a violent shake when he hit the ground.

Nick woke up in a surgery bed in a very plain office in some kind of facility. Could this be the mindgate facility or something else? Nick was still wearing his body armor and brown cargo pants that he was wearing earlier so nothing had happened to him while he was out. His head felt like it was about to split into a million pieces and then the pain got so bad that it made him lean over onto a desk. His eyes turned blue like he was using his Psi but he hadn't commanded use of it but it began to surround his body. It took its own form and now it was another body. It had the face of a demon with a large mouth and freakishly large teeth. Its body had Nick's inside as each one of his limbs lay limp but would move when the monster would. One arm of the monster's arms was a blade like shape. It charged through the next door looking for any traces of Psi and found two doctors in two white suits. It ran over to one and stuck its blade into the doctor's stomach. Blood gushed from the wound spraying all over the wall and one tables. He quickly phased over to the next doctor and grabbed him with the normal arm by his head. He quickly began to drain the life energy out of him. After three seconds of draining the doctor exploded and blood and internal organs flew out of the body. He ran into the next room but then the demon left the psi body host of Nick and left him asleep on the table.

Okay that was a short chapter and I promise that it will get much longer than that so I hope you enjoyed the concept. I am the first person with a Psi ops story, which is sad. So please read and review. Any ideas would be highly appreciated.


	2. The voice inside my head

Chapter 2, **The Voice inside my head. **

Nick woke up on the same operating table he woke on a few hours ago. Only this room was covered in blood and the strewn bodies of the dead doctors lay mauled by some unknown violence. Nick picked up a bone saw and a scapula as he made his way out of the white rooms. He headed to the door, looking down the hallway for any guards and sure enough, there was one just patrolling the hallway. Nick put his back up against the wall; his breath seemed to get louder as he tried to cover himself from the guard. When Nick saw the meat puppet walk by him, he quickly leapt from the shadows and drove the scapula into the guard's jugular vein and twisted it. Blood gushed from the wound as the guard fell over, releasing his weapon and a card to the floor.

"Okay, now what. I am stranded in some place I have never even seen in my life and now I am back at mindgate or something like that." Nick talked to himself as he drug the body off into the darkness of one of the corners and then picked up the M4 assault rifle and, to his luck it had a full round of eighteen shots. Nick strapped it to his back when he slowly made his way down the corridor hoping to find an elevator put what he found was a mechanics work room. Maybe he could use the noise to mask his footsteps and try to get past without being noticed. Or, as always, he could blow through everyone with his mind powers. Speaking of which, the monulet….it wasn't on him anymore.

"Son of a bitch. They have the monulet; they must have taken it when I was asleep or when I was shot down. Oh man this isn't going to end well." Nick was about to enter the workshop when someone or something had entered his head and felt like someone was rerouting his synapses one by one.

"Well Mister Squire, it seems that you have a little voice in your head. I hope it is a good one, not one of those minds that can be easily manipulated." The voice was high pitched and had an evil laugh as he chuckled at Nick.

"Get out of my head or I will make you. Now tell me who you are or I will break your mind once I find you." Nick threatened as he looked around for any traces of the mind control.

"Well Nick, I have a proposition that will highly benefit both of us. I need a host for a while, and in exchange I will teach you some powerful Psi abilities and increase your already excellent abilities." The voice went on as he suddenly took over nick's mind and took him to resemble his old training rooms.

The voice in his head was behind a large tinted glass window with bright lights glowing off of it, making it unbearable to look at. Nick walked into the room and there was a guy walking around next to a blade you would cut wood with.

"So Nick, this is your first challenge; kill this man without using your guns. Use your hands and try to get the passcode from him in about ten seconds. Try to interrogate him…. do what you want afterwards," the voice said with a chuckle as it sounded like he strolled off. Nick used TK to lift the Science worker and used his other hand to lift the blade and it just dangled in front of him.

"Nick, make it spin, use you mind to its fullest extent and try to make the environment your weapon when nothing else will do. It doesn't take much Psi power so it will work when you are in a tight situation. I am talking about using your mind to manipulate it once you have used TK to lift it; it just feeds off what you use with TK." The man wheezed as he gave nick his next set of instructions. "Now Nick, I believe that these guards are well trained and will not break with just being dangled in the air - you need to scare them shitless!" He haggled out a wheezy chuckle as Nick began to lift the saw into the air along with the scientist with his mind powers.

"So would you like me to gut out your brain and read the password from there or could you just tell me." Nick smirked as he made him jerk around, but the man said nothing. "Okay I guess you leave me no choice." He then focused his mind at the blade and it began to spin at super high speeds. Nick then brought the blade closer to the worker, moving it back and forth in front of him. The worker squirmed and began to wet himself in fear of the blade cutting him in half so he finally admitted up the code for the door.

"It…it is six hundred twenty one," he whimpered as the blade moved closer to him. "Now please just don't kill me."

"I am sorry but that can't happen." Nick slammed him into the ground and had the blade sever his head clean off of his shoulders. Blood poured out of the wound, but then the body vanished into a blue mist and transferred into the box.

"Okay Nick, now I want you to try and kill the next guard by making it look like an accident with your new power, Cryokenisis. It is just like using PK, but instead of using your energy as fire, try to turn it into ice. Now Nick, while this guard patrols the room, I want you to make him slip and fall, thus making him hit something like a metal crate or try to turn his head into the small basket full of toxic waste…that would be quite enjoyable to watch don't you think?" The man chuckled as he then put his back against the wall, waiting for the guard to walk into his trap. The man stopped to stretch right in front of the toxic waste barrel when Nick cast Cryokenisis on the ground, forming a slippery ice patch making the guard fall. His head fell in the toxic bin, burning his flesh from his face, making his brains and eyeballs fall out onto the floor.

Nick looked disgusted with what had happened, but went to the next door regardless of his feelings. It opened to reveal a long hall with two statues of heavily armored knights at the end with two long, sharp spears. He knew where this was going and quickly ducked behind the end of the door and waited for a guard to walk in. This was indeed what was going to happen and Nick cast CK to freeze the door. It looked as if the guard had stepped on a slip and slide as he began to slide down the hall and into one of the lances. The guard screamed in pain as blood shot from his back and then Nick felt him die. Nick went over to the next door and opened it, hoping that this would all be over soon. There was another guard just standing there and the man behind the window began to talk to Nick.

"Now for your final lesson of Cryokenisis. Okay, now see this guard, don't freeze the floor - freeze his body and then get creative and kill him," the voice trailed off with a malevolent laugh that would haunt Nick for the rest of his life. He gathered some more Psi and placed it into CK and froze the guard into a popsicle. He then took his fist and popped off the guard's head. He jumped backwards and threw the head at the body and it shattered.

"Well done - now your first two skills are down. I will come back later when you need the new skills." He laughed and a large black portal sucked Nick in and there he woke up in a workshop with the loud noise machinery everywhere.

"Man, this is one hell of a bad day." Nick brushed himself and looked around….

Chapter two is complete.

Yes I am well aware of how long that took and that some of you are quite…impartial to the plot story line and I am sorry you will see my reasoning later in the fic and I hope you continue to read. Now to the review list.

ATR, yes it is done! Thanks for being my test subject.

Brick X, sorry to offend you with Monolith. Thanks for the spelling check. I need it.

Masterbeef, Yhea…it is one

Ninjabradian, Midgets…well, yes, god's little punch lines.

Gamer064, you wouldn't happen to be madgamer now would you?


End file.
